1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and more particularly to a camera used for a photo film cartridge in which a photo film is advanced outside of the cartridge by rotating a spool thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
So-called Advanced Photo System (hereinafter APS) is recently proposed. A photo film cartridge used in the APS is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 6-301157. The photo film cartridge has a function that a photo film contained within the cartridge is advanced outside of a cartridge main body by rotating a spool incorporated in the cartridge main body. Accordingly, when the photo film cartridge is loaded into or took out from a camera, it is possible to treat the photo film cartridge in a state that the photo film does not come out from the cartridge main body.
By the way, when conventional 135-type photo film cartridge is loaded into a camera, a back lid is opened to expose all of a cartridge chamber, film chamber and a film passage therebetween. And a photo film is drawn out from the photo film cartridge loaded into the cartridge chamber by certain amount to introduce the photo film from the film passage to the film chamber. After that, the back lid is closed to complete the loading of the photo film cartridge.
However, in a camera into which a new type photo film cartridge as described above is loaded, a photo film is advanced outside of a cartridge main body by rotating a spool. Therefore, upon providing an inserted portion through which the photo film cartridge is inserted into a cartridge chamber, the photo film is advanced to a film chamber via a film passage only by rotating the spool without opening the film passage and the film chamber to introduce the photo film.
Thus, a camera into which the new type photo film cartridge is loaded is provided with an opening instead of a back lid for opening the whole of rear face of the camera. The photo film cartridge may be inserted into the cartridge chamber through the opening in an axial direction thereof and the opening is openable with a lid member. Conventional back lid having openable structure is fixed on the rear face of the camera as a part of a wall constituting the film passage and the film chamber. Accordingly, the conventional back lid does not have openable structure so that it becomes a rear cover merely covering the rear face of the camera.
However, as described above, when the rear cover covering the rear side of the camera corresponding to the new type photo film cartridge is fixed on the rear side of the camera as a part of the wall constituting the film passage and the film chamber, the film passage and the film chamber are not completely formed if the rear cover is not completely attached to the rear side of the camera.
Thus, when an advancing test of the photo film is carried out in the process of assembling the camera, it must be carried out after the rear cover is completely attached. When defective advancement of the photo film is detected, it is impossible to repair the defective advancement until taking the camera which is completely assembled apart to pieces so that it requires a lot of time and labor to repair it. If a lot of time and labor are taken when the camera is manufactured as described above, there arise problems in that it cause the efficiency of manufacturing to make worse and in that it cause the manufacturing cost to increase.